A fangirl's paradise
by Stalker-Pickle
Summary: When my friend and I get pulled into a word of imagination. We'll have to find a way home. With some certain Blonde, Prince, and King. Would we want to go or stay? It'll be hard with memory loss to know which one we want. Marshall-LeexOC, Prince-GumballxOC, FionnaxFlame-prince Mary Sue story. Keria as myself Jaxter as TheTomBoy-Ottsel ... by Love-For-One-Shots [discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

"Hey what kind of world would it be if everybody got one wish in life and it came true?" I asked my friend Jaxter over skype. She normal doesn't talk to her internet friends, but than I'm way to persuasive with her. Only a month as friends and we were talking. Of course she was a Tom-Boy, her penname was "TheTomBoy-Ottsel"

"A fangirl's paradise." She said in a tone I didn't know. "You would probably be wishing to be in the world of adventure time; Gender swap. Of course, I know you would." She opened the camera option and showed me a picture. "This is just the meaning of you and Marshall Lee." The picture of Me, Her, Fionna and Marshall Lee. I was hugging Marshall Lee. "I even drew a picture of this shit being real. Hey, can I post it on my DeviantART account?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure..." I looked at the picture. "You know, I'm not the only fangirl here... Your in love with that elf guy, Jak from Jak and Daxter. And before you say "He is a human". I really don't care, he has long ears like an elf. The weird thing about it to is he carrys a weasel on his shoulder." I pointed out to her.

"Wow, Daxter is an Ottsel. That's literally in my user name, on skype. You scare me at times. Plus, I'm not so into the games anymore. I'm getting over it."

"You have a fanfic where Jak is a girl and Dax is a human."

"I know... But I wanna be done with it. I don't like to type the fanfics anymore. I'm just finishing this book than taking a LONG break from typing. But one day when I get a liking to Jak and Dax again, I'll start typing." I knew she was only doing for a friend, he really liked her work, even though he was nine years older than her. "I know your writting a fanfic about Marshall Lee and Fionna."

"Okay, fine." I sighed. "But I finished it and now I want to do something else, but I don't know what to do." I slumed down.

"Just make a mary sue fanfic. People like that, I think." I always wanted to do that, but I mostly thought everybody didn't like that. But I'm taking advice coming from a person that has been typing up fanfics, reading them, and reviewing them. She's right, people would like it... I think.

"Thanks, Jax." I said. "Why do you call yourself that?" I asked her for the first time, I never really though of it. But now I want to ask.

"Because I like it." Guess she doesn't like to answer small questions...

"Whateves. I really wish I could be in adventure time with Fionna and Cake..." I trailed off think of what it would be like if I was in that world.

"Why not Adventure time with Finn and Jake? Wait. Marshall Lee wouldn't be there." She laughed at my fangirl crush on him. "Why would I ask that anyways? I knew the answer."

"Okay, can we stop talking about the fanfics crush. Can you draw a pic of Marshall Lee or me. I'm just gunna do that idea you said." I asked her. I heard the longest sigh in my life over the skype call, I asked her several times to draw thing for my fanfics but yes always say yes at the end, we were close friends. I than heard a "fine" and I shuted with joy. "Thank you! I wish if I ever did get into Adventure time you'll be there."

"Yeah, yeah." I could picture her rolling her eyes as she said that.

"I'm gunna work on it now, I like to update everyday now this website. And I wanna keep doing it."

"If you are, be sure to use grammar. You should know, "and" shouldn't be the first word in a sentence. I learned that cause I'm always reading fan things..."

I turned skype off before she could continue, I love her to death. But not that much to listen to her stories of grammar. l logged on FanFiction and went to word doc. What to do? How should I start the fic.

_"In a world, where a girl-"_ nah too cheesy. _"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Jannet-" _Too princessy. _"Hi, I'm Jannet. My life is totally-" _Too unoriginal. I thoght and though, what to do? I than thought of one phrase. _"What kind of world would it be if everybody got one wish and it came true?" _I typed each word out. I liked it.

I image Jaxter and I going into the world of Aaa, of course I would fall in love with Marshall Lee the Vampire King. I would guess I would make Marshall Lee fall for me in the fanfic, like everybody does. I seen weird stuff before. Slenderman Fanfiction is the worst. They make it into Slender-Sex-Offener or something like that. Since Jaxter only like a few things in a guy. She would be perfect for Gumball. If he wasn't so pink and girly.

But you know, you could make people do what ever you want in fanfiction.

"Crap, I'm getting off task. CURSE THIS A.D.D. I HAVE!" I yelled to myself. Glad my parents wee out of the house. I liked to scream too much. But that's bad to have while at places. People find that annoying at times. I find it funny when they say it is. hehe.

I continued to work on the fanfiction. I took my break as always, I was more active at night that was for sure. I was alone in my bed, and no interruptions. I think it was better that way. But it was really hard to spell right, though... There was never a time.

Maybe I should take a nap and wait for nighfall. I laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "I wish I could go to the world I adore most... I also hope that my friend was there, mostly so I wouldn't be alone there. Hehe, meeting Fionna and Cake... Only in the books, just like Ice King."


	2. Chapter 2

I shifted around the bed, it was impossible to sleep. Something was off, something was bad. I pulled out my phone. I looked on deviantart. Jaxter sure did have a lot of views. There was two good things when you have a friend on deviantart who can draw. 1.) They draw amazing art. 2.) They could make you art for you if you ask really nicely. I looked at all the pictures of Marshall, Iiked vampires too much. I didn't like twilight, but demon/vampires, EEEEEE!

I looked up "Bad little boy" up on google so I can watch him. I went though a dozen results, until I found a vid. I loaded the page and clicked the clip. It posted up and up came the intro. It showed the land of Aaa.

Than it froze. I questioned it, full speed internet and it stopped? All of a sudden, my phone shocked me. "Ow!" I yelped. I dropped the phone and than it strated sucking in air, pulling me into it. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?"

* * *

I shifted around the chair, it was impossible to get comfort. Something was off, something was bad. I pulled out my ps vita. I looked on fanfiction. Jannet sure did have a lot of views. There was two bad things when you have a friend on fanfiction who can type. 1.) They type amazing stuff. 2.) They ask if you can make art for them really nicely. Not so much. I looked at all the pictures of Marshall, she liked vampires too much. I hate twilight, but demon/vampires, sweet.

I looked up "Bad little boy" up on google so I can draw him. I went though a dozen results, until I found a vid. I loaded the page and clicked the clip. It posted up and came the inro. It showed the land of Aaa.

Than it froze. I questioned it, full speed internet and it stopped? All of a sudden, my ps vita shocked me. "Ow." I growled. I dropped the ps vita and than it started sucking in air, pulling me into it. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?"

* * *

Two sparks came from the sky, flickering at the same time. They both shoot out two balls of fire makig them fall to the earth. One towards the house of the two greatest adventures in Aaa, The other heading to the biggest building in the Candy kingdom.

* * *

The fire ball hit the side of the house, destroying most of the wall. The girl named Jannet got most of her clothes burnt off. Her got up puting her hand to her head. She looked at the mirror on the wall. Her blonde hair turned black from the fall. She didn't quite look like herself anymore. "WHO ARE YOU!" said a voice from behind.

"Uhhh... Uhh... Uh... Keria!" Jannet thought with hesitation. She didn't think of her name. when she was surprise voice. Her head snapped out each memory she had, she had forgot everything... She couldn't remember anything anymore... "Wait!" Keira yelled. "Where the hell am I! And am I!?" Keira foegot everything. She turned to see a cat. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

"I'M CAKE THE CAT WHO'S GOING TO BEAT YOUR BUBBLE BUTT TO DEATH!" Cake growled and grabbed her turning huge. "YOUR IN MY HOUSE!"

Marshall Lee randomly appeared. "Woah, what happen here?" He asked.

"Cake I think the toilet is clo-" Fionna stopped to see the people in her home. "Cake! Put the girl down!"

"But-"

"Now!"

Cake dropped her. "Okay guys shut up for a second. Gumball and I were having a guys night out and he's in danger." Marshall Lee interrupted

"Cake let's go!" She yelled pointing. "Marshall Lee grab that girl and fly to Gumball. "You guys had the night without me?" Marshall Lee quickly grabbed the girl by the back of her shirt collar and flew out. Keria face was blocked by her shirt and couldn't see. "Nice..." Fionna growled to herself.

* * *

The other flaming ball of fire stuck at the palace. The girl named Jaxter hit the many floors of the Candy kingdom's palace. Each floor hitting her back with powerful blows. Her body hurt with each floor she hit. She finally stopped on something soft. But her landing area was sticky. She looked down to see a type of frosting. Jaxter saw her own reflection glimering. She looked so pretty in the frosting.

She pulled awy because she knew she wasn't pretty at something hit her. She was forgetting everything. She didn't hesitate. Her finger traced only a few things she would need to remember. **_"Jaxter/TomBoy-Yrs:16(Jannet)"_** All of her memory fuzzed out by than, she couldn't remember a thing, but a man. She looked down at the writen words.

She assumed she was Jaxter that was a TomBoy thaf was 16 years of age. It was easy to read, the only part that confused her was the word **_"Jannet"_ **She looked around. A man, no the man she remembered in pink stood in the glazed frosting. He was looking at his own reflection.

"Uh..." Jaxter started. He looked about eight-teen and she was pretty sure his name was Gumball. "Uh... Dude?" She looked at him. He was in a trance. Jaxter picked up the man. "Hello?" She yelled. Jaxter's anger rose and slapped the man in the face. "HOW COULD I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!?" She yelled to his face when he return to his focus.

"Oh my! You have to help me..." He started until he looked down and went into a trance. Jaxter slapped him again. "Ow! Take me down from this food, it's cursed and..." He looked back down and went into another trance. Jaxter sighed and took him down removing all of the gunk of of him and slapped him again. "Ow!" Gumball yelled. "Thank you for saving me, the glaze on that food was cursed and make you stare at yourself. You would think your beauty until you die." He paused and looked at her. "How come you didn't fall uner the spell?"

"I didn't think I was beautiful. I think I have self-esteem issues or something." Jaxter shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

Not a moment after Jaxter saving PG. The rest of people came in covered in candy juices/blood. Prince Gumball stared at Fionna, Cake, Marshall Lee, and a girl who was tugging down her shirt down. Jaxter and Keria looked at eachother. "Do I know you?" They both said at the same time.

Jaxter growled in anger while Keria yelped in fear. "I-I'm sorry, you go first. What's you name?"

"I kinda don't know, I think it's Jaxter." She shrugged trying not to get in her anger state again. "So what's yoursssss..." Jaxter noticed most of her clothes burnt off, mostly because she was on fire.

"Keria, I think. Don't worry, your clothes are brunt too. I crashed though a side of a house, that's more painful than landing on that cake thingy." Keria pointed out while noticing a bunch of food on the walls and her clothes. She began to shake getting food everywhere else again. No one else was playing attention to them. They were by a giant oven thing.

"I think a crash though a house would be better." Jaxter stared rubbing her arm. "Just look up." We both looked up to see a lot of holes in the ceiling. You could see the sky from the floor they were at "I think I broke my arm too, I feel like I'm gunna faint from the pain."

"Wha-?"

"Oh wait." She interrupted. "It's coming. Here we go..." Her body dropped to the floor with a large thud.

Everyone looked towards them. Jaxter on the floor. It looked like Keria murdered her or something. She put her hands up in defences, and show a panicked face. "She just fainted! I think she has a broken bone or something!" Keria yelled trying to explain the sene she was in.

"We need to take her to my Kingdom's hospital." Gumball started to walk towards the TomBoy. "That fall could be worse than we could think."

Cake came up by to Keria. "I still don't trust someone who crashes into our living on fire."

"It was not on purpose!" Keria yelled following the rest of the people. Cake carried everyone out of the tunnel they were in. Keria was ditched by Cake. "OH COME ON!" She sceamed as she looked up the tunnel. She started to climb up to the surface of the ground level. "This is going to take a while..."

* * *

Fionna was talking to Keria trying to get information out of her. Like there was anything she could remember. Prince Gumball began shining a tiny falsh-light in my eye. She flinched away from the bright light shining in one of her eyes unexpectedly. "AW CRAP! Why would you do that?!" I screamed while questioning him.

"From what I heard you two." Gumball pointed towards Keria and Jaxter. "Fell from the sky and hit you head causing memory loss." He paused. "It looks bad, but hopefully you may recover." He looked at Keria closer. "Are you and your buddy, human?" He asked while Fionna looked at her with hope.

"I think...? But I don't know who she is." Keria pointed to the girl who was getting a cast for her right arm, Jaxter.

"Do you know anyone at all?"

"Yeah, that cat girl. The one That ALMOST KILLED ME! Keria began to yell in anger. Cake turned around looking the other way. "I SAID I WAS SORRY FOR DESTROYING YOUR HOUSE!" She added. Keria looked back at Gumball. "How's the other girl doing? I mean, how's her arm doing?"

"Well she's experiencing the same type of memory loss, she was lucky she wrote dow her name in the dessert. She didn't remember anyone besides me. Who was the first person you saw?"

"Cake,"

"Do you know who she is?"

"Actually, yes. What does this have to do with anything?" Keria paused. "Oh, wait. Nevermind. I get it." It was a bit odd that both of us, fell to this place at the same time. Only to remember a few things about the first person we saw. "But, where are the rest of the humans in...?"

"Your in the land of Aaa. You, Fionna, and the other girl are it."

She slummed down and sat in a chair. They are the last people in Aaa? The girl, Fionna, must feel lonely. Being the only human around until they shown up? That's terrible. Just than a vampire entered the room. He flew over to Keria. I couldn't help to hear, your a human just like Fionna?" Marshall Lee asked in a sly voice. She nodded with a fearful heart. "From what I heard human blood is wonderful." His fangs shown scaring the girl.

"Marshall!" Prince Gumball yelled at him. "She is a visitor of the Kingdom. She is under protection of the banana guards, so don't try anything to kill her." Keria jumped by the word "kill". She began to hug her knees, shaking in fright. "Now, I need to check the other girl. Ask her questions, and examine her arm." Gumball left the room.

"The banana guards are quite stupid." Marshall Lee voice dropped his voice into a low tone. "So I could just do anything I want." He hissed at her, his eyes turning red and black.

"Marshall Lee! Stop, she's one of the only humans in Aaa. So don't you try anything stupid." Fionna growled.

"What? We got some humans in stalk now? Would it hurt to have one?"

"YES." Fionna said. She paused. "Hey! Where did my sword go? Gumball gave me it! Where did it go?"

She looked around. She left the room leaving Keria and Marshall Lee alone. Marshall gave her a glare of a sinister villian. "I don't wanna die!" Keria put her hands up. Marshall floated to her, hissing at her with hi forked tongue. "Can't I just live without you trying to kill me?" She pleaded.

"I'm a son of a of the vampires. What do you think?"

"Yes...?"

He chuckled deeply. "Your fear amuses me, I think I'll spare you."

"Uhhhh...?" She questioned. "Thanks, I guess?"

Just as she said that Prince Gumball came out with Jaxter. "Good thing I lived. I would hate to be in the after life." Jaxter smiled at her life, still breathing. "I'm just glad my hand is all good, er... In a cast so I won't be hurting it anymore. I wish it would heal faster though She sighed. "Do you have an spare clothes? I don't think I can fit the "I just was on fire" look."

Gumball laughed at her remark. "Yes I do, I think you and your friend needs new clothes. Allow Pepppermint maid help you girls with that."


	4. Chapter 4

Keria walked out with a dress of green and shades of blue. The dress stopped four inches above her knees and was sleeveless. The top part of the dress was white with a little V-neck style. She had stalkings the colour of black dropping down to her boots. Lastly her hair up in a pony-tail reacing her back and a red scraf.

Jaxter walked out with a T-Shirt with a black collar and white fabric. She wore navy blue jeans wih cups at the bottem and a belt with her shirt tucked behind it (Tuckle). Jaxter's shoes were converse the colour of grey and had her brown hair reaching her shoulders. Her cast was wrapped in an orange fabric.

Keria jumped in joy while Jaxter looked at her with a questioned face. "I think I look... FABULOUS!"

"I think I just look cool. You creep me out, so I'm just gunna go look for Gumball..." Jaxter left th room where Keria spun around in her dress. She rather much despised dresses. Sometimes girl who yelled "Fabulous"freaked her out the most... But she looked like a cool friend to have. So she didn't say anything rude about her to her face.

Jaxter entered a room of cooking and baking... The kitchen. She saw Prince Gumball rolling dough and walked to him. "Uhhhh, what ya' making?" She peered over the shoulder of him. He was rolling a lot of dough the colour of pink. It must have been food colouring added to it.

"I'm making royal cream puffs!" He glimed his voice.

"I want pancakes." She added and walked away.

"Pancakes?" Gumball turned around to face her. "But it's dinner, not breakfast! Why would someone want pancakes around this hour?"

"Me." Jaxter's mood dropped. "I guess I'm a nobody now." She waved her hands around trying to cause more of affect on the royal prince. She placed her one good arm on her hip. "Or is the prince afraid of how awesome my taste is again yours." Jaxter closed her eyes and smiled.

"No, it's just improper." He grew a bit angry and had a blush smeared against his face. Gumball made a fist with his hands. He stood there and looked at her for a while until he started to speak again."I wasn't implying that your a no one. I was saying it's not very offten you eat pancakes at six at night. Royal cream puffs is what were having, not that." He turned around and began rolling the dough. Jaxter slid over to him with her elbow on the counter with a smirk splash against her face. Gumball blushed from her awkward looking face. "Excuse me?"

"I'm just thinking." She showed her teeth in a wide smile. "Why don't we let the guests chose what they want to eat by making two dinners?"

"I'm not going to make two different foods!" Gumball yelled by her idea.

"I'm not saying your going to make them..." Jaxter paused sighing. "I meant, I will make pancakes while you do your fancy puffy thingsss..." She looked at the batch of dough. Gumball looked at her with fustrasion at the same time, heat rising to his face. "If you keep adding more red to your face, that vampire could suck it out of you." She laughed. "How about it? Loser does the dishes?" She put her left hand out. Because her other one couldn't do anything. "You could win, I mean. I don't know if I could cook since my memory is wiped clean, and my hand is broken and I might be a right hand person. So this match almost seems un-fair, does it not?"

He thought, he was one of the greatest cooks in Aaa... What's bad about a little challenge too? Gumball smiled and grabbed her hand. "I agree to you challenge."

* * *

Keira sat around and waited at the dinner table. She had no one to talk to since she didn't know anyone. Fionna and Cake were talking about some weird flaming prince kid. Using forks and spoon to explain it too. Which freaked out Keria, and Marshall Lee was floating around doing nothing.

"Uh..." Keria said sweetly and lightheartedly. She looked at Marshall. "How can you fly like that?" She asked tapping her fingers against both of the tips. Marshall Lee stopped and looked at her. Oh, sorry. I thought it wouldn't bother you that much. I know you a vampire or whatever. But I was wondering..."

Marshall Lee chuckled lightly. "I just tend to do it. You don't even think about it." He floated to Cake and grabbed her. "Oh look at the little pussy cat. Why don't you like me?" He hugged her.

"Put me down! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Cake yelled, pushing him away from her.

Marshall let go of her, Cake ran to Fionna and peered at him from behnd him. "Poor little Cat." He smiled than looked at Keria. She looked at Cake to see she was giving them both the stink eye. She hugged Fionna closer. "Hehe, She's always giving me that look." He floated to Keria and still chuckled.

"She's been giving me that look since I hit her house." Keria awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.

"Do you know anything about yourself before you came in like a manica?" Marshall Lee inched closer causing her to blush.

"Uh, I just found this." She pulled out a phone. "I would open it, but it has a passcode." She shrugged. "I found this in my clothes." She paused and pulled out a yet another devise. "I found this, too." It was almost the same size of the phone. "This was in the other girl's clothes."

"Let me guess passcode or something?"

"Yeah,"

Just as she said that, Prince Gumball came out with the food he had made. "The Royal Cream Puffs are ready! Who wants to eat?" He smiled widely. All around the room there was no noise to be heard. Fionna was just looking at Gumball and so was most of everyone else. "Guests..." Gumball sighed.

"Who wants pancakes instead!" Jaxted entered the room with many different pancakes. Everybody chreed as she served most of them with her left arm. Good thing there was three red coloured pancakes for Marshall Lee. She pasted by Gumball. "HaHa! I knew everyone would want pancakes instead of creamy thingys." She laughed. Gumball looked down in disappointment. She sadden upon his reaction. "Come on loser. I'll help you with the dishes." She smiled moving her brown hair outof her eyes. Jaxter took one of his Cream Puffs and took a bite. "And I'm eating these, I'm hungry."


End file.
